Apple Tree
by DentedAluminum
Summary: AU. Nezushi. "The first time they met, it was spring. Fat, grey clouds blanketed the city, thick drops of water pelting down upon stragglers racing for cover. What a dismal day it had been." Rated for stuff.


An apple blossom on the ground, its petals pure and white, lay on his cheek with death's despair wailing in the night. Its tree stood tall, alone in wild green fields of rippling grass, smooth wind in sync with long, old hairs of the golden brass. Underneath it sat a man, head resting against the rough bark of the trunk. The golden sunlight flittered across his face and the sigh of a thousand butterflies sank below his feet. Sweet, crisp apples lay littered by his sides. It was beautiful, watching the man, listening to his quiet breath move in and out. Nezumi wanted to drink it all in, to let this single moment live forever, never let it go.

But, time cannot be spread thin. It can only be cut short by oh so many things.

Time has no mercy; it and only it decides when. And how. And why.

But now, there was no time.

Zip.

Zero.

Nada.

None.

Shion's eyes drowsily forced themselves back open. He slowly turned to look at Nezumi and a soft smile fell into place. The smile flashed like the brightest of burning stars and buried itself deep into the heart of the other.

He had tried so hard not to care. Not to feel or take notice of the boy.

And now, he had to pay the price for his failure.

.

* * *

The first time they met, it was spring.

Fat, grey clouds blanketed the city, thick drops of water pelting down upon stragglers racing for cover. What a dismal day it had been. Nezumi was shuffling down the street, keeping his head down so as to avoid unecessary attention. As he passed an alleyway, a sob came echoing from the pitch black space. He had tried walking past it, really, he did. But that day, that one fateful day, too much ignorance and arrogance had been thrown about.

And he was sick of it.

That single moment of hesitation, that smallest slice of time, was enough to be noticed. The crying stopped abruptly, and in a flash, another body flew at him. The unknown mass clung to an utterly shocked Nezumi, wide, red eyes pleading profoundly, shrieking, " _Help me."_

All Nezumi could do was stand there, torn between the easy path, or the one he'd end up putting himself at risk for.

.

* * *

They ended up living together, Shion being at risk of further bruises and broken spirit. At first, routine was scarce, order flipped this way and that, confusion rounding the sharp edges of his defense. Eventually however, they fell into something almost... domestic.

Everything felt lighter when Shion was around. Happier, sunnier. There was a new strange feeling in his chest, almost as if someone has twisted the heart around and around, squeezing it so the area was warm, but tight. The feeling, what was it?

They had never met before, yet, here had come in Shion, flipping his entire world upside down. There was something about the way he acted, like the whole world could actually be a good place. Nezumi snorted. What a load of bunk; this place is a dump, it doesn't matter where you go. If you find pure people, you still find trash. If you find clean places, there will always still be dirty, tainted, gruesome slices of flesh called humans.

What a naive thought, to think that all people could have good in them.

.

* * *

 _He_ had resisted, but Shion's coaxing grins eventually earned a grudging approval.

The pair ran up the grassy hill, gardening supplies in hand.

"Shion, get ready to get dirty!"

He only laughed and pulled out a pair of gloves that ran all the way up to his elbows.

"Not today, Nezumi my friend. Not today!"

A few hours later, the apple tree had been planted, little, but with true apple blossom potential. Nezumi looked at Shion, who handled the leaves ever so tenderly, slightly smiling in a single moment of pure innocence. So kind, so caring, so... beautiful. The one who supported him, gave his best at everything, who was always so incredibly loyal to him, and to everything else he cared about.

Shion looked at Nezumi. What was hiding underneath the stern exterior? Such a strong pillar he was, holding everything, never giving up on him. What strong resolution to see things through, repay debts. There _was_ caring in that face, it was just that most often overlooked it. It was so... beautiful.

The pair locked eyes, locked hearts and minds and souls for just one second.

Could this mad feeling ever end?

.

* * *

There was so much love in his eyes, his heart, his mind. Nezumi glanced at the figure sitting on the kitchen countertop, currently reading a copy of some obscure author. ' _I like to give everyone a fair chance_ ,' he'd said. " _Fair chance my [donkey]."_ Nezumi strode over to Shion, plucking the thin paperback out of his hands.

Shion shot him an annoyed glance, but in the end, he couldn't resist the tempting smile of the other. He jumped off the countertop and took Nezumi's hand gently. They began a waltz, that eventually tuned into a simple sway, chest to chest, to the melody of an unheard orchestra. They touched foreheads and were content with simply breathing the scent of one another in.

Nezumi felt safe in his arms. Secure, loved, wanted, needed.

Shion felt safe in his arms. Needed, loved, wanted, safe.

And for them, that was enough.

.

* * *

They shared a sweet kiss under the shade of their tree. This had been the place where they had finally accepted one another, no strings attached. The kiss still tasted of fresh watermelon, straight from the market. Nezumi held onto the warmth of his companion. He ran his fingers through silky white hair, living that single moment of utter bliss to its greatest.

Shion smiled into the kiss and his soul sang with glee. He felt the clean wind across his cheek, cool and comforting. It was peace here with Nezumi —heaven even. Here, there was a place to simply _be_.

A single moment of simply being.

Suddenly, Shion's legs crumpled beneath him and his body almost made impact with the ground. Nezumi managed to catch him before he fell. "Shion?" he panicked. "Shion, what is this?"

A bloody scream tore past the other's throat. He thrashed against the arms of another, strong muscles barely keeping him down.

"Shion! Stop this! You're hurting yourself!"

"Who are you?! Let me go! LET ME GO!"

He continued struggling. In a split second, the energy drained and he was left panting, unable to lift a finger. He exhaled, and as soon as it had come, the feeling was gone. A black fog quickly came and drowned him in its depths as he fell limp in the arms of Eve.

.

* * *

Nezumi hated the smell of hospitals. The air was parched and reeked of sweat, but still managed to feel as if they had sanitized everything, down to the very cracks in the walls. Maybe they had. Using the hard, plastic chairs as a long-term worry cushions, however, paled in comparison to the actual situation. Maybe the worst part was that he was here as the visitor.

* * *

.

Three days.

It had only been three days ago.

When the doctors told them.

Told them that that was all Shion had left.

Three days.

Those three precious, horrible days had been spent in a darkness of a sort. They had gone back to their tree, smoothing the last bumps.

Nezumi buried his head in his hands. Shion stared at him. He opened his mouth, hoping some sort of inspirational words would come tumbling out.

None did.

Then, "Nezumi," he began, " _please,_ don't use our last moments together to feel sorry for yourself."

The other mumbled something under his breath.

"Darling, I can't hear you."

Through his hands, he whispered back, as if a syllable too loud would speed up the process, "You can't die... You can't... It's not possible. You _want_ to live, right?..."

The other stayed silent.

BANG.

The door crashed open as a doctor came rushing in, glasses skewed and coat slightly rumpled. His words, they flowed out like a dream.

A cure.

They might have found a cure!

The room suddenly seemed a little brighter. Shion's grin could have split the room into giggles. Nezumi looked, and laughed. So much relief in that moment. So much pressure gone. They kept laughing and smiling and hugging and kissing. It was going to be alright.

It was going to be alright.

.

* * *

.

Nezumi kneeled over in pain. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't move. Couldn't do a single thing. Not that it mattered anymore. Nothing mattered anymore.

 _He_ was gone.

They _lied_.

Of course there wasn't a cure.

Shion.

His one and only.

Was dead.

* * *

It was spring the last time they met.

Fat, grey clouds blanketed the city, thick drops of water pelting down upon stragglers racing for cover. Oh my,

What a dismal day to cut down an apple tree.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

* * *

Well, hello No. 6 fandom. I've never written for here, but what an introduction.

I was thinking of adding more to this, how Nezumi copes with his loss, and I'd be willing to give it a go if you guys want it. I mean, I love these guys so much, honestly, aHh.

Anyways, reviews, as always, make me reaaally happy! I hope I made you feel something, even if it was just a spark.

-DA ';D

P.S.- Anyone catch the iambic meter at the beginning?


End file.
